Give Me Love
by DoctorWhoCrazzyGal
Summary: Tony and Ziva followed Gibbs to the elevator not knowing that this case would push their feelings to the limit... and that they may not survive the dangers that this ensured. Rated T to be safe for later chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**This is only my second fic please review! I will accept all criticisms **

**Based on the song 'Give me love' by Ed Sheeran **

Give me love like her,

'cause lately I've been waking up alone,

Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt

Told you I'd let them go,

And that I'll fight my corner,

Maybe tonight I'll call ya,

After my blood turns into alcohol,

No, I just wanna hold ya,

**Tony's POV**

No matter how many dates he went on, no matter how many girls he went home with and no matter how much he tried to take his mind off her, he couldn't. He simply couldn't.

Why did it have to be her? He kept repeating the question to himself. Why couldn't it be Jeanne? He smiled to himself, He knew why it couldn't be Jeanne. Even so the feelings he once held for Jeanne now had a better place to go, not that she felt the same, not that he'd asked her. He'd just assumed ignoring one of the key parts of being an investigator 'Investigators don't assume anything'.

He returned to the mental list of the girls he'd loved, why not Paula? E.J? Wendy? Why didn't he go back to Wendy? He'd even have settled for Brenda, anyone but her. The one person he couldn't live without. The one person he'd never had the courage to tell her.

Tony made a mental note to himself never again to come into work this early, his goal _had _been to do some paperwork he'd been behind on... that had failed as soon as he saw her empty desk and had tried to imagine a world without her, he hadn't succeeded in that either. He concluded it to be impossible.

*ding* the lift doors slid open and out came Ziva. On time as ever, she stopped briefly at seeing Tony there before her before continuing to her desk and placing her bag behind her. "Are you ill Tony?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"The fact you are here before me. Did you break up with someone? "

"No I haven't."

"Then what? Do not make me torture you Tony. I will if I have to!"

"It's nothing Zi really, I just needed to catch-up on my paperwork"

Ziva seeming unsatisfied with his response took off her coat, sat slowly down into her chair and proceeded to turn on her computer.

Tony chose this time to take her outfit of the day in. A dark green tank top that left nothing to the imagination, her khaki pants that he hadn't seen in a while (he'd always loved the way they curved her hips and then turned away as the material reached her thighs) he supposed she stopped wearing them as they tended to find themselves getting lower and lower throughout the day as her phone, gun and badge weighed them down, she finished off the look with the boots she wore most days, her kick-ass (sometimes literally) comfy shoes that she loved to wear when they started long cases.

Gibbs strolled in, coffee in hand sounding the siren "Grab your gear" he slowed when he noticed an empty desk where McGee should've been. "Tony call McGee"

Tony and Ziva followed Gibbs to the elevator not knowing that this case would push their feelings to the limit... and that they may not survive the dangers that this ensured.

Please review the more i get the faster the next chapter goes up ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Upon arriving at the scene Gibbs divvied out the jobs, as McGee had yet to show up Ziva had been tasked with the Interviews (a task she was still not fond of even after 8 years) leaving Tony to do the photos and sketches while Gibbs did his usual job of conversing with the Duckman. It looked to be a pretty straightforward case: Female Officer with a stab wound to the abdomen, nothing too complex.

Tony paid little attention to his task his mind wandering so barely heard his phone ring. Picking his phone up he heard McGee's familiar voice. "Where are you McGoo? Gibbs is pretty pissed."

"Sorry Tony, my car wouldn't start and I missed the bus. I'm just really unlucky today. I will be at the scene as soon as."

"Good! I don't know how much longer Ziva and I will be able to do this scene without another hand, I mean you know Gibbs never lifts a f-" Tony was cut off as a hand slapped him on the head. "Sorry boss was just telling McGee to get here fast."

Tony hung up and got back to his photos. Ducky had finished his preliminary findings and was preparing to transport the body (Lieutenant Macdonald) when something fell out of her pocket. It was a small photo. No more than the palm of her hand. On it was a small girl; she looked to be about 6. Gibbs sighed "Nothing is ever as simple as it seems"

Tony and Ziva had almost finished at the scene when a dishevelled McGee showed up. He looked like he hadn't slept, Tony was about to probe the Probie about his night when Ziva shot him a warning glance 'Don't' was written all over her face, it's as if she knew what he was about to say. Tony's brain dismissed this as an unimportant thing while his stomach was dong back flips. He silently reminded himself not to let this show and proceeded to ask Probie a less intrusive question. "So McTardy, Why so late? Don't expect Gibbs to fall for the 'Car broke down' excuse."

"Leave it Tony, my car DID break down, well technically it didn't start. The mechanic is coming later today to have a look at it."

"Let me have my fun McBoring"

McGee shrugged off Tony's childishness just as he always did and turned to Ziva. "So what's this case?"

"You would've known if you were on time McGee." Said Gibbs from behind him, he'd snuck up in the way that only He and Ziva knew.

"Sorry Boss. Won't happen again"

"Got that right. DiNozzo fill him in. Ziva you're driving." Ziva smirks as she catches the keys Gibbs chucked her way. As they make their way to the van, Tony explains what they've found out so far.

Back at their desks McGee was now fully aware of the case currently in their laps. Gibbs was on a coffee run, Ziva and McGee were doing background checks on the victim and Tony was doing... well... Tony was sneaking glances at Ziva whilst he checked her naval career.

"Update. Now. Tony you first."

"Lieutenant Helen Macdonald, served 3 years on the Seahawk and 4 on USS Ronald Regan" he said those with an element of distaste in his mouth as he remembered his days as an Agent afloat. "I met her once she seemed like a nice person"

"Ziva, Go."

"No next of kin listed in the Virginia-Maryland area, her parents live in Florida and her husband was killed in combat 3 years ago leaving her with $50,000. The child in the photo is her daughter, Grace, she turned 6 in May."

"McGee, any news on her whereabouts?"

"No Boss. We have witnesses who saw a girl fitting her description with Lieutenant Macdonald in the park around the time of the murder but nothing since."

"Tony Bolo on Grace, Ziva notify the Lieutenants parents and McGee check for any irregularities in her bank accounts."

A collaborative "On it" arose from the 3 as they set about their tasks as Gibbs headed down to see Ducky.

"What d'ya got Duck?"

"Early as ever Jethro I have only just begun. But I can tell you that T.O.D was around 4pm yesterday."

"That will help with the BOLO for Grace, thanks Duck. Let me know when you have something."

"There is something else Jethro... Lieutenant Macdonald was raped."

Gibbs pauses taking in the information, he sighs and asks the question that i needed of him. "Was it around TOD." Gibbs feared the worst. What had Grace seen?

"I can't say Jethro. I'm sorry."

"We gotta find her Duck."

**Reviews please :D I was very excited to get reviews, they make me smile J**

**Thanks for sticking around.**

**Just a note. I have no idea where i'm going with this so if you jump ship I wont judge you.**

**Also – McGee's excuse was really lame -.- No idea what I was thinking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs stepped off the elevator into Abby's Lab. Her usual music was playing until she heard him say "Whatcha got Abs" when she swung round and turned off her stereo.

"Well Gibbs on one hand i have very little evidence and on the other i have a missing 6 year old girl. Neither of which I'm very happy about!"

"So whatcha gonna do about it Abs?"

"Touché Gibbs touché. The photo from her pocket wasn't too helpful, i did get a partial print, ran it through AFIS it came back to the Lieutenants husband, Corporal James Macdonald, but I guess the photo could've been in a frame which would've preserved the print, otherwise you got a zombie running around, which in itself is a miracle as zombies don't run they more sort of crawl... Sorry Gibbs."

Abby stops abruptly as she sees the impatient look on his face.

"Shall i continue?"

"That would be good Abs"

"There was some strange substance on her clothes around the stab wound which I swabbed and Major Mas Spec is now working on. *ding* Oh. Good timing as ever. The substance is swordfish. Hmm how weird, maybe you're looking for a fishmonger?"

"Thanks Abs."

"You'll find her Gibbs you always do."

*He kisses her cheek* "I know."

"Gibbs, the Lieutenants parents are on their way and should be here within the hour." Ziva says as Gibbs strides into the bullpen.

"Tony. When they get here you and Ziva talk to them."

"Me boss?"

"Did I stutter DiNozzo? Yeah you."

"Isn't McGee more suited to that kind of thing?"

Tony notices the look on his face and shuts up.

"Right boss, me and Ziva will talk to them" he says slightly downheartedly. He knew Ziva didn't do well on cases where little children were involved, it reminded her too much of the pain she went through losing Tali. He didn't know if he could stand to be that close to Ziva while they had to explain to Helens parents that she was dead and Grace was missing and not being able to comfort her. It distressed him just thinking about it.

"McGee anything interesting in the Lieutenants bank account?"

"Well she has been receiving monthly payments from her parents, they're quite high, and the day before she went to the park she took out $25,000"

"That seems like an awful lot of ice-creams" Ziva said butting in.

Gibbs pondered for a moment with what task to set his team doing before speaking.

"McGee with me, we're going to the Lieutenant's house, Tony and Ziva you stay here and wait for her parents to get here."

McGee followed Gibbs out of the squad room and to the elevator leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

Tony and Ziva didn't really have anything to do until the Lieutenants parents arrived, apart from awkward silences, so Tony just let his mind wander.

Over at Helen's house Gibbs and McGee let themselves in with a key that Gibbs found under the doormat, he left McGee in the study collecting up the Lieutenants laptop, cell phone and looking through any documents on the desk to give them any leads while he went to find Grace's room and collect some things for when they found her.

He sighed as he entered the room; it looked just like Kelly's had before he left for his tour. Pale pink walls, creamy carpet with a Disney princess rug in the middle, Dolls house in the corner by the window opposite the bed with more Disney princesses on and a battered teddy lying on the pillow. He picked this up along with a doll from the house and put them on top of the chest of drawers next to the photos of her with her mum, with her dad and what looked like her grandparents, while he got a change of clothes for her and put these, along with the doll and teddy, in a backpack that had lain in the corner by the door.

"McGee, you finished?"

"I think so boss."

"Ok then lets go."

Back at the squad room, Helen's Parents, John and Louise Sheppard, had arrived. Tony and Ziva had showed them to the conference room and were in the process of explaining why they were there.

"Mr and Mrs Sheppard, thank you for coming in, please take a seat." Said Ziva directing them to seats while she and Tony sat opposite.

"Agents, why have we been called in?" asked Louise. "Our daughter and granddaughter are on their way to see us later, we should be at home, but you said it was urgent" this last part was directed at Ziva, who had them in.

Tony rescued his partner from having to let them know as he said "That's the thing Mrs Sheppard, your daughter was found in Rock Creek Park this morning, having been stabbed. Grace is unfortunately missing."

Upon hearing this Mrs Sheppard burst into tears and buried her head in her husband's should as he asked "Do you know who did this? Do you know why?"

"At this point in time we do not i am afraid. But we are doing everything we can to find out." Replied Ziva who followed this up by asking if they knew anywhere that Grace would go if she was scared or alone.

"We haven't seen her in 6 months, she's grown so much since then, we really couldn't say." Sniffled Louise as she wiped her eyes with tissues that Tony had miraculously found.

"Please find her!" Whispered John as he helped his wife up, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"We will don't you worry." Said Tony as he stood up. "We will!"

**Sorry its been so long, i am trying to write a bit everyday, but i have mocks to revise for and coursework to do.**

**Reviewing will help though ;) hint hint**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

As Tony showed Mr and Mrs Sheppard out he remembered the payments that McGee had mentioned earlier and as they were walking to the elevator he brought this up. "One last thing, there were substantial payments into Helen's bank accounts from you over the past 10 months, would you care to explain why?"

"Helen had been struggling to make ends meet ever since James had died, so we would send her some money to help cover things and to have some for Grace to help with her day care and school. Helen had always insisted that Grace would have the best upbringing she could provide, the money that James left was always meant for her college and Helen hasn't touched it. I suppose that will be Graces now to do with what she pleases?" Replied John.

"I suppose so, I am not a banker and so don't know. Thank you for your time."

Gibbs and McGee came out of the elevator as Mr and Mrs Sheppard were leaving. With a solemn 'I'm sorry for your loss' he gave the evidence to McGee to take to Abby and walked into the bullpen.

"What did you find out?"

"Not a lot boss, the payments were to help cover day care and school, nothing suspicious. Anything at the house?"

"Nope, got the laptop and phone, Abby should have them now."

"Hey Abby." McGee said as he wandered into her lab, laptop and phone in hand. "Got Helens Laptop and Phone here, Gibbs wants to know if you can pull anything off them."

"Any news on Grace?" Abby asked, setting her priorities straight.

"No not yet Abby, We're still looking."

"Oh ok" She took the laptop and phone from McGee's hands and plugged them into her computer, copied the contents and placed them back in the bags in McGee's hands for him to take down to lockup.

"Let's see what we got. She'd been getting texts from a number not in her contacts for the past 2 weeks. Whoa!"

"I don't like the sound of that 'Whoa'" Said Gibbs as he stepped out of the elevator.

"The latest text said 'I know about James! Come to the park at 3pm' That was sent the morning of her death"

"Anything else abs?"

"No not yet I'm afraid, I'll have a look on her computer and let you know"

"McGee, help Abs. We gotta find Grace. The window's closing."

"Sure thing boss!"

Upstairs Tony had found himself sidetracked from work again. Ziva was cricking her neck and the sound she was emitting was very distracting. He was pulled away from his dirty mind when his phone rang. "Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. How may I help you?"

Ziva looked up at the sound of his voice, knowing little about the thoughts that had occupied in his mid mere seconds previously, and as she was shaking her thoughts from her head she prayed Tony hadn't noticed anything.

She only heard half the conversation Tony was having and looked surprised when he said 'thanks' and jumped up. "What is it?"

"Its Grace, She's been spotted in a Play park close to Rock Creek. Call Gibbs let him know we're going to find her."

Ziva grabbed her phone as she followed Tony to the elevator; she held it to her ear as she stepped in after Tony.

"Gibbs! Tony and I got a call, Grace has been spotted, and we're on our way to find her."

Ziva drove to the park so they were in the lot in half the time it would normally take, Tony would've complained but given the urgency and his knowledge of Ziva and how she focused when young children were involved, he let it slide.

Staggering out of the car he looked around for any sign of Grace. The caller had said she was wearing a pink windbreaker and had grey jeans on. Before he knew what was happening Ziva was running off in the direction of a small dolls house in one corner of the park, When Tony looked up he caught a glimpse of a violent shade of pink in the corner of his eye. Following Ziva's lead he headed for the house where he met a crouching Ziva in the doorway. He knelt down beside her and spoke.

"Grace, my name is Tony and this is Ziva, we're NCIS Special Agents, we're here to help you."

"Did you find my mommy?"

"Yes Grace we did, we need your help to find out who did this, do you think you can be brave enough?" Ziva said this in such a caring voice; Tony had never heard her utter before, it sounded so motherly and gentle.

Grace slowly nodded. Ziva held out her hand and Grace edged towards her before gingerly taking it and pulling herself up.

Back in the car, Ziva had sat in the back with Grace, while Tony stole glances at her in his rear-view mirror. He had never seen this side of her before. He didn't know what to think, he just knew that he didn't want this to be the last he saw of it.

**Ok I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm thankful if you're reading this as it means you've stuck around :D**

**Please R&R **

**Consider it my Christmas present ;) I hope you've all had a great day :D**

**Will try and update soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By the time they'd reached the Navy Yard, Grace had fallen asleep and rather than wake her up, Tony and Ziva decided that since it had been a long day for her, they'd just carry her up to the squad room and let her sleep. As Tony pulled her out of the car and cradled her in his arms, Ziva felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Butterflies. The last time she felt these butterflies was Tali's 16th Birthday and yet looking at the affection in Tony's eyes made her giddy.

Ziva set up a make shift bed next to her desk with pillows and blankets she'd procured from Abby and Tony carefully placed Grace on top of it. Grace stirred slightly but didn't wake so Tony and Ziva set to work chasing leads that Gibbs would no doubt ask them about when he returned.

"Did you find her?" Asked Gibbs as he walked into the bullpen coffee in hand.

"Sure did boss, she's asleep next to Ziva." Replied Tony

"We did not want to wake her Gibbs, she has been through a lot recently so we let her sleep." Added Ziva, when Gibbs looked perplexed.

"How're Abby and McGee doing with the Lieutenants laptop and phone?" Asked Tony.

"You have mommy's phone?" Tony, Ziva and Gibbs all looked round at the sound of Grace's tired voice as she stirred from her nap.

"Uh, yes Grace we do, we need to find out who did this to your mum and we think her phone will help." Said Ziva as she looked warily at Gibbs, who nodded, showing she was doing the right thing by telling Grace. "Hey, do you want some lunch?"

Grace nodded and took the hand Ziva offered her as she led her out of the bullpen and to the vending machines.

Gibbs waited until Grace and Ziva were out of sight before turning to Tony. "DiNozzo, call Mr and Mrs Sheppard back in, don't mention Grace until they get here."

"On it boss" Said Tony with his phone halfway to his ear already.

Ziva sat Grace down at the table and got a soda and a sandwich from the vending machines. When she turned around, Grace was sobbing.

"Grace, sshhh don't cry, it will be ok, we will catch whoever did this to your mother."

Ziva sat down next to her and gingerly pulled her in for a hug. Grace's head fell to rest on Ziva's shoulder and Ziva froze. Cautiously she began to stroke her hair. Grace looked up between her tear stained lashes and asked the question Ziva did not want to answer. "What gonna happen to me?"

Ziva took a deep breath and paused, "I don't know sweetie, I don't know."

Tony and Gibbs sat down opposite Louise and John as they showed them into the conference room. "Thanks for coming back in so quickly Mr and Mrs Sheppard." Tony said starting the conversation.

"Have you found her? Have you found Grace?" Asked Louise as soon as she sat down.

"Yes, yes we have. She is fine, no wounds or any injuries and is currently with Agent David." Said Gibbs while Tony, unbeknown to his boss, smiled at the mention of Ziva's name.

"Oh thank god. Can we see her?" questioned John as his wife breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, however she has been through a lot in the past couple days, and I feel that while the case is still open, she is much safer staying with us than with family, where she may easily be found." Replied Gibbs.

"But we're her grandparents"

"We understand this is hard for you, but our top priority is her safety while the killer is still on the loose." Tony said butting in.

"Do you have children Gibbs?" asked Louise.

"No I don't, not anymore" he replied, pausing gently to think about Kelly.

Louise gasped softly, obviously understanding his response and spoke no more about it.

"When can we see her?" John enquired placing a hand on his wife shoulder.

"Now, if you would like?" Tony responded.

The Sheppard's nodded and stood up.

Grace still has her head on Ziva's shoulder when Tony and Mr and Mrs Sheppard rounded the corner, but as soon as she saw her grandparents she ran to hug them both. Ziva quickly wiped a tear from her eye, praying Tony didn't see her.

"Are you here to take me home?" Grace asked as she clung to her grandma's waist.

Louise looked to Tony who nodded. She bent down so she was at eye level with Grace and took a deep breath "The agents think that while your mum's case is still open it would be better if you didn't stay with us but with someone from the team."

Ziva quietly gasped. She didn't like the thought of Grace being separated any longer from her family.

Grace started to cry again. "When can i come home?"

"We will talk as soon as this is all over, I promise" Said John, crouching down beside his wife.

She nodded softly and buried her face in her Grandma's shoulder while her Grandpa hugged them both and kissed her on the head.

"We'll just give you three a minute" Ziva said as she gestured for Tony to follow her.

"Did Grace say anything to you Ziva?" Said Tony as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Only that she is scared. About her mother's killer and about what is going to happen to her next." Ziva replied as they stepped inside.

"She'll be fine Zi; we'll find who did this."

"I know Tony, I just hate when children are involved, it is not fair for them to be exposed to this pain so early in life."

"I know Zi, I know" He gingerly pulled her in for a hug and was surprised when she didn't pull away.

The elevator doors slid open, as they were still hugging to see a stunned McGee staring at the embraced pair.

"Uh, um" McGee stuttered.

"Spit it out McStutter"

"Abby got a hit on the texts Lieutenant Macdonald was receiving, it's a disposable cell but she did trace it back to the convenience store, Boss wants us to check it out." He said this last part looking at Tony and handed him his bag as he stepped in to stand beside Tony while Ziva stepped out of the elevator.

Ziva went back to the break room to collect Grace and take her to Abby; they needed to see if she could give a description of her mother's killer. Ziva found her sat at the table with her grandparents; she didn't want to intrude so stood hidden in the shadows reminiscing about the times she had spent with her grandparents, before Mossad, before Tali's death a time when she was free. She was pulled from her memories when Mrs Sheppard noticed her hovering in the corner and stood up. "Agent David?"

"I'm here to take Grace to our Forensic Scientist; we need to see if Grace can help with describing her mum's attacker."

"I wanna help." Grace said quietly from behind her grandparents.

"Ok sweetie, we'll talk when this is all over ok?"

"Ok." Grace said, taking the hand Ziva offered her.

"I will get Special Agent Gibbs to escort you out."

Ziva showed Mr and Mrs Sheppard to the squad room where Gibbs showed them to the elevator and then took Grace down to Abby's Lab.

"I think you'll like Abby, she's lovely" Ziva said as they rode the elevator down to the Lab.

The doors slid open and the two walked into Abby's lab to see her standing in front of her computer with her music blaring from her stereo.

"Abby, this is Grace"

"Hi, I'm sorry about your mum"

"Me too, but you're gonna find who did this right?"

"Of course we are. For now though, we need your help finding them, do you think you can help with that?"

"Would you like me to stay Grace?" Ziva asked, hand on shoulder.

Grace nodded and Ziva picked her up and put her on a stool that Abby brought in from her other room, causing Grace to smile.

"Right let's start." Said Abby taking a swig of Caf-Pow to get her energy flowing.

Tony and McGee pulled up outside the convenience store, stepped inside and headed for the cashier. "Special Agents DiNozzo, McGee, NCIS, We're investigating a murder that took place yesterday and would like to take a look at your security cameras." Said Tony as he flashed his ID and badge.

"What's the store got to do with that?"

"We traced a disposable cell connected to the murder to this store; we're hoping if we can look at your cameras we can identify who bought it." McGee responded.

"This way." Said the cashier as he directed them to a door behind the till.

McGee took the tapes from the past month and put them in the trunk to take back to Abby while Tony picked up a Barbie magazine for Grace to read. McGee smiled when he saw the magazine and opened the driver's side door.

"Anthony DiNozzo, are you going soft?"

"Bite your tongue McNosy, she's a 6 year old girl who's just lost her mum, she could do with a distraction."

Tony slapped McGee's head as he pulled out of the parking lot. He sighed. It was going to be a long case. They always were when children were involved.

**Read and Review please!**

**Do excuse my terrible writing; i think I'm getting worse**

**Not sure when I'll next update as I have an exam soon, but I will deffo update before February. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update, been a busy month and well last chapter had 2 reviews, making me think people don't want to read it L but anyway here is the next chapter for those who do J**

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator into Abby's lab to hear Grace giggle. He smiled. It had been years since he heard a girl her age giggle. "How's it going girls?"

"Well we've got the eyes but that's all" answered Ziva.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could remember more, but all I can see are his eyes and mom lying there." Grace's eyes started to tear as she remembered and Ziva and Abby both put an arm around her shoulders causing Gibbs to smile.

"Hey don't worry kiddo, we'll catch this guy" Gibbs said patting her on the head. "Anyway it's getting late, I've got Tony upstairs and he's gonna look after you tonight. Is that ok?" Grace nodded. "Ok come on then." He said offering her his hand, taking it she followed him to the elevator, Ziva following leaving Abby to sip her caf-pow.

Upstairs Tony sat perched on his desk waiting for Gibbs and the girls to appear from the elevator. "Speak Probie! Stop staring." Tony said while his eyes lay on Ziva's empty desk.

"what's got into you lately?" He continued as his saw Tony's confused expression. "I mean, you're being... well nice."

"I'm always nice."

"Not to me or Ziva, to Abby and Gibbs, yes."

"Well it's a delicate case, I don't like-" He was cut off when he saw Gibbs, Grace and Ziva emerge from behind the staircase.

"Hey Grace, you ready to go?"

As Tony and Grace were in conversation, Ziva took Gibbs aside and spoke "Gibbs I really think I should go with Grace and Tony, an extra set of hands never hurts, and I feel that Tony will struggle." Gibbs gave her a knowing look that only he understood and replied "Ziva, did you expect me to let Tony take care of Grace alone? He knows nothing of children."

Ziva smiled and hurried over to her desk to collect her bag and coat, and took Grace's hand. Tony's brow furrowed, Ziva simply smiled in that seductive way that Tony always admired, and led Grace to the elevator.

"Will you be joining us Tony?" Ziva said as she pressed the button to call the elevator.

Tony rushed after them and slipped in before the door closed.

"Boss, do you think they'll be ok? Tony and Ziva have never got on well during a stakeout or witness protection"

"They'll be fine McGee. Go and help Abby with the security tapes."

"Got it." McGee got up and headed for the elevator, leaving Gibbs to wonder what trouble DiNozzo and David could possibly get up to with a 6 year old girl to look after.

Tony put Grace's bag in the boot of his car and opened the door to the back and bowed, Grace giggled as she slid in, Ziva close behind. Tony climbed in the front and turned round to make sure the girls had their seatbelts on before doing up his own. "What shall we do for tea?" He asked as he looked through the rear-view mirror.

"I am not fussed Tony, Grace? What would you like?"

Grace was staring out of the window and did not hear Tony or Ziva and was startled when Ziva touched her arm. "Grace? What would you like for tea?"

"Oh. Well there's a really nice Burger place where my mom and I used to-" She couldn't continue with her sentence before she broke down in tears. Ziva pulled her in for a hug and whispered into her hair, not loudly enough for Tony to hear but just so that he heard the murmurs of her voice. "You are not alone here Grace, We will take care of you."

It was not long after this that Grace was yet again asleep.

As Tony parked on the sidewalk, Ziva unbuckled herself and Grace; she retrieved Graces things from the boot and went to the passenger door to pick her up but was met by Tony with Grace already in his arms. She smiled and closed the door. As tony walked up the steps to the door of the apartment complex, he stopped. "The keys are in my pocket." He looked awkwardly at Ziva not sure what to do. To his surprise Ziva reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, blushing as she did so. "Oh, uh thanks." He muttered as she unlocked the door. "10th floor, number 1004" and watched as she climbed up the stairs.

Ziva unlocked the door to Tony's apartment and stood shocked in the doorway, it was not at all how she had imagined. In the corner opposite the door there was a piano, on which lay several photo frames, behind this on the way there was a giant plasma screen TV, there was a table under a book shelf (containing only DVDs) on which a goldfish bowl stood, she turned to see Tony's concerned face, eager to know what she thought of his home, his sanctuary. "It is not at all how I pictured it."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes it is a very good thing" Ziva replied with a glint in her eyes.

Tony pushed open the door to his bedroom with his shoulder, and Ziva's eyes were met with another surprise. There was no King size bed, no Queen not even a Double. The bed that was positioned opposite the door was a Twin. Tony gently placed Grace upon the bed and turned to leave the room, only to found the doorway blocked by Ziva. "Why the bed?"

"Because otherwise I'd be sleeping on the floor..."

"No, I mean why is it so small? Why is it not bigger?"

"This place is my sanctuary, when I come home I sleep, If I meet a girl, we go back to hers."

Ziva stood shocked, gazing at him until he cocked his head, looking confused. At this point she blushed yet again, and followed Tony into the kitchen.

"Shall I go out and pick up something for tea?" Tony said as he starred at his empty fridge.

"How about ordering a pizza? I do not think it wise to leave Grace."

"Very well, Pizza it is, why don't you pick out a film, the pizza will be a while. Oh an could you feed Kate for me."

"Kate?"Ziva looked confused.

"My goldfish" It was Tony's turn to blush now as Ziva gave him a caring smile.

Ziva threw the pizza crust back into the box, just as the closing credits of 'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves' rolled through the screen. Ziva sat curled into the corner of Tony's sofa, while Tony sat sprawled across it, with his toes millimetres from Ziva's legs. Tony moved to get up and accidently nudged Ziva. "Oh, I'm sorry Zi, didn't mean to."

"It is fine." She paused before continuing "Tony, do you ever think about families? Do you ever think that one day you might settle down?"

"Ziva David is that an offer?" Tony grinned and winked.

"No I didn't mean it like that" She kicked his legs and giggled.

She caught his gaze and just for a moment thought she saw a glint of disappointment, she shook her head, she was imagining things, it had been a long day.

"I would like to settle down, one day, once I've found the right woman" Tony said, trying not to let his eyes linger on Ziva.

"It is late. We should get some rest." Ziva said hesitantly.

"Yes, well, you take the couch, and I'll take the floor" Tony said as he went into his room and came back with 2 blankets and pillows. He handed one to Ziva and laid his on the floor. "Goodnight Zi, sleep tight"

**Sorry again it's been so long, please review J Don't know when I'll next update but i Promise it won't be as long a gap as this was**


End file.
